Hogwarts: The dark years Book 1
by justagamer1
Summary: Long after the battle of Hogwarts, never mind how long, a second war started. And it all began when Hogwarts received two transfer students from America.


_This is a story that's been stuck in my head for a while now and I decided to try it out. I hope you like it._

...

WARNING: this story contains Violence, strong language, drug and alcohol usage and sexual conduct. Enjoy at your own risk.

…..

The Dark Years

Book 1: Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Train to somewhere

…

The train moved steadily down its track.

The corridor to the cabins was filled with students chatting merrily, excited about attending their next semester at Hogwarts. Those who had gone before found their friends and talked to them about their summers as they looked for an empty cabin to sit in. The first years shifted between the teens trying to find a place where they wouldn't be battered or bruised or stampeded by the older kids.

In one of the cabins sat a boy all by himself. He had a book in his hand but he was preoccupied staring out the train window. He watched as the outside world passed him by. A light drizzle fell onto the window pane.

The boy was 14 years of age with brown hair that looked like he just woke up. He wore a jean jacket and faded blue jeans. His t-shirt was black and he wore white sneakers.

He was so engrossed with the scenery he didn't notice as someone entered his cabin.

"Excuse me?" said a voice.

He turned and saw a beautiful young lady about his age with bright blonde hair wearing a red dress. The boy's heart started to beat rabidly in his chest.

"Are you saving these seats for anyone?" asked the girl with a slight French accent.

"No," said the boy

The girl smiled. She put her luggage in the overhead and sat in the seat across from him.

"I'm Vera." The girl said, extending an arm in friendship.

"I'm George." Said the boy and shook her hand. "But most people call me Geo."

"It is very nice to meet you, Geo," said Vera. "I don't believe I've ever seen you around school."

"I'm a transfer from America." Geo said.

"Really!" said Vera and her eyes brightened. "Which school are you from?"

Geo hesitated and scratched the back of his head. "I'm…. I was homeschooled."

"Oh?" Vera said with interest. "Then what brings you to Hogwarts?"

Geo didn't seem to want to answer this question. He stammered and was saved when someone else entered the cabin.

"Christ it's a mad house out there!" said their new companion as she closed the door. She was 14 as well and had Red hair that when down to her shoulders. She wore a dull blue long sleeve button up shirt with a sweater vest and baggy blue jeans. Her clothes were baggy and hid her figure. She was shorter than most girls her age and skinny enough to where it doesn't cause concern.

"Christie!" Vera exclaimed.

Christie got a good look at Vera. She realized who she was and smiled.

"Hey girl," she said with open arms.

Vera hugged her friend and the two sat down together.

"I'm Christie." Christie said to Geo and held out a hand. "Christie Aaronson."

"Geo," Geo said and shook her hand.

"So what classes do you have for this semester Vera?" Christie asked.

Vera thought for a moment. "I have Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, DADA, Astronomy and Care for magical creatures."

"Cool, same here, except I'm also taking, Muggle studies, Arithmancy, study of ancient runes and history of magic." Christie said.

"Wow you're going to be busy this year!" Vera said. "Are they going to give you a time turner?"

Christie shook her head. "No we figured it out where none of the classes are going at the same time. It means I'm going to be running full speed around Hogwarts every day, but it will be well worth it in the end."

Vera looked at Geo. "Christie is looking to be the head of the Ministry like her father."

"You've probably heard of my father he's Clark Aaronson." Christie said.

Geo looked confused. "I'm sorry, I don't think I have."

Christie gave him an inquisitive look. "You haven't? But he's the head of the Ministry of Magic. Everyone's heard of him."

"Well," Geo said. His eyes shifting to the door hoping lightning would strike twice by some luck someone would come and rescue him again. No one did and the noise outside was beginning to settle down. "You see… I'm just not that focused in politics and I sometimes forget there is a head… of the Ministry of Magic."

He smiled nervously, hoping they would believe him. Christie stared at him with one of her brows slightly raised and shrugged. She took Geo's answer and he sighed.

"What about you? What classes you taking?" Christie asked.

Geo thought for a moment. "Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms,…. Um Defense against the Dark arts, astrology, divination, history of magic, flying and care for magical creatures."

"Wait flying?" Christie asked. "That's a class only for first years. Why are you taking it?"

"Um… because I was homeschooled and my parents didn't teach me flying so the school decided they would teach me." Geo said, nervously.

"Oh," Christie said, all suspicion gone. "You're home schooled that explains why you haven't heard of my father. And why all your classes were so basic. The school must have given them to you."

Geo sighed, his lie worked. "Yeah,"

"So I guess you're a transfer?" Christie asked.

"Yeah," Geo said.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted in?" Christie asked.

Geo stared at her, obviously not knowing what she was talking about.

Christie sighed. "The Hogwarts houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Me and Vera are in Gryffindor."

"I like Gryffindor, everyone there is so nice." Vera said.

"Of course you think everyone's nice, they're all practically related to you." Christie said.

"You're just mad because Cody thought you were a Weasley." Vera said.

Christie blushed. "He was an idiot."

"There's a funny story behind that." Vera said to Geo.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Christie said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Vera said. She shot a wink at Geo when Christie wasn't looking.

Geo was relieved. He was worried he wouldn't make any friends at this new school. He hated to lie to them, they seemed so nice. But if they knew the real reason he was going to Hogwarts what would they think? He didn't want to risk becoming an outcast. He was enjoying chatting with his new friends and the more they spoke of Hogwarts the less nervous he was to see this magical place.

"You ever been thrown out of a moving train!" Cried a voice from outside.

"…"

"Then get the hell out of my way!" screamed the voice.

Geo and the girls listened to this commotion.

"What's going on out there?" Christie asked.

Just then the cabin door was thrown open. A boy walked in and shut the door behind him. He was tall with wide shoulders. His blonde hair was short and looked neither combed nor messy. He wore an U.S. army fatigue with a brown shirt underneath and worn and torn blue jeans. He had a look of indifference on his face. He looked at his cabin mates and snorted. He flung the duffle bag he was carrying and it landed neatly in the over head with such precision as if he'd done it before. He flopped down into the neat next to Geo, pulled out an IPod, stuck the ear buds in his ear and closed his eyes.

The others shrugged and continued talking while their new companion napped.

An hour passed and the rain outside was no longer just a trickle it was a full on storm.

"I hope it stops raining when we get there." Vera said. "I'd hate to get wet."

"I'm sure they'll have a way for the rain to stop when we get there." Christie said.

Geo gave Christie an odd look, which Christie didn't notice.

The cabin door opened again and a young woman came in pushing a cart of various snacks and beverages. The front of the cart had a sign printed 'Honeyduke's express'

"You guys hungry?" the lady asked.

"Starved," Christie said.

Their other companion took the ear buds out from his ears and looked at the cart.

Geo looked over the cart at all the weird treats many of which he's never heard of. A lot of the snacks on the cart made his stomach growl like pumpkin pasties and Bertie's every flavor bean while others didn't have quite the same effect like cockroach clusters and Geo hoped that Chocolate frog was just a name.

"Man, I'm hungry but I don't know what I want." Christie said.

"I know what you mean." Vera said. "Do I want a licorice wand or a Cauldron cake?"

Geo didn't know what he wanted either, he wanted to get something but he had never had any of these treats before. He didn't want to risk getting something he didn't like. Geo thought for a moment and got an idea. He reached for his back pocket, pulled out a wallet and from that wallet he produced a hundred dollar bill.

"Here, just leave the cart." Geo said and handed the girl the money.

She looked at the bill and said. "I'm sorry that is not viable currency."

Geo froze. "What?" he looked to the girls and they were giving him a curious look.

Their male companion scoffed. He grabbed the money from Geo's hand and put it in one of his fatigues pockets. From the same pocket he pulled out a small brown cloth bag. He opened the back and started bringing out small gold coins and handing them to the young lady with the cart.

"28... 29… 30." The boy said as he gave her the coins. "There that should be enough."

"Thank you." The woman said as she pocketed the coins. She then left the cabin.

Geo was embarrassed his face turned a light shade of pink.

"How come you have muggle money?" Christie asked as she dug through the snacks.

"I guess I forgot to exchange it." Geo said.

"It happens." Christie said. Vera was clawing through the snacks looking for something to eat. "You can do an exchange at Hogsmead. They have a sort of a currency exchange thing there."

"Okay cool." Geo said.

Vera had settled for Cauldron cakes and a bottle of butterbeer for a snack. Christie just grabbed a butterbeer and started searching the cart.

"Aw man, there's no bottle opener." Christie said.

"Here," Geo said. Christie handed him the bottle and he twisted off the top. "There you go."

"Hey thanks," Christie said as Geo handed it back to her.

He did the same for Vera and blushed a little when she thanked him.

"You need help?" Geo asked their fourth companion.

"Tsh," he said. He grabbed a bottle of butter beer and stuck the cap between his teeth and popped off the cap. The girls were impressed while Geo felt emasculated.

"Impressive," Vera said awestruck. Geo's heart sunk a little when she said this.

"That's barbaric," Christie said.

Their male companion didn't answer; he spit out the cap and took a swig of butterbeer.

"Are you an American?" Vera asked. Geo noticed her voice was slightly higher pitched than before.

"Yeah," said their companion.

"Where did you transfer from?" Christie asked.

He thought for a moment. "Oxhorn,"

"Oxhorn? I heard good things from there." Christie said.

The boy shrugged and grabbed a chocolate frog package from the cart.

"What's your name?" Vera asked.

He looked at her. "Kaliber,"

"Caliber? Like the gun?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, but with a K instead of a C." Kaliber said.

"I'm Vera," Vera said and grabbed Christie. "This is my BFF Christie. And that boy over by you is our new friend Geo."

Geo nodded at Kaliber and grabbed a package of apple rings. He opened the package at ate one of the candies. He glanced at Kaliber and saw him opening the Chocolate frog. He pulled out a small frog shaped piece of chocolate by the leg.

To Geo's astonishment the frog started squirming and tried to escape Kaliber. Kaliber placed the frog on his tongue and wrapped it around the living confection. Geo watched in horror as it tried to escape the boy's mouth. Kaliber closed his mouth and all Geo heard was the crunch as he bit down on the candy.

"What card you get?" Christie asked as if what had just happened was normal.

Kaliber pulled a small card from the package and snorted. "Midas Greer."

"Oh god not him." Christie said. "That pompous ass. Did he just buy off the chocolate frog guys into making a card for him?"

"Looks like it." Kaliber said.

"Christ, does he think he can just spend his way to the top?" Christie asked.

"It seems to be working for him." Kaliber said in an aggravated tone. "Makes me sick just looking at his conceded smile." He threw the card at Geo. "here I don't want it."

"Thanks," Geo said, not knowing what else to say.

Geo looked at the card. To his surprise the picture was moving. The picture was of a man in his early thirties with slicked back blonde hair. He had blaring green eyes and perched at the tip of his nose were sunglasses that looked like the rims were made of gold and the lens emeralds. He wore a fur coat that was incredibly fluffy and white with black dots. He wore an expensive looking pink business suit with rhinestones embedded into the fabric. And just like Kaliber said, he had the most conceded grin on his face and eyes that said 'I'm totally better than you.'

"I hate that guy," Christie said. "My father says he's been under suspicion of some illegal dealings with muggles, forcing orphans to make crappy product's he sells at his stores and there's been rumors of his dealing with dark magic."

"Doesn't surprise me in the least." Kaliber said.

Geo had finished his apple rings and still felt a little packish. He looked over the other sweets on the cart and his eyes caught sight of a bright green lollipop. Geo grabbed the lollipop, unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth.

He turned the card over and saw that there was writing on the back. It read. 'Midas Greer is one of the richest men in the wizarding world. With millions of Galleons to his name, he donates a gracious amount to multiple charities and schools.'

"I'm guessing your father works at the ministry?" Kaliber asked.

"He IS the ministry." Christie said.

"Amazing," Kaliber said. He grinned. Geo thought it looked a lot like an alligators smile.

"Thank you," Christie said, a faint blush forming on her face. Happy someone recognized her father.

"How did this guy get so rich?" Geo asked.

"No one knows." Christie said. "He owns a bunch of businesses and company's but they don't seem like enough to supply his outrageous spending habits. Like I said the ministry suspects him of working with the dark arts and making deals with muggles."

Geo nodded he turned the card around and saw that Midas was missing from the picture. He counted this as the fifteenth weirdest thing he's seen this week and put the card in his back pocket. His attention was back at the window. The rain was really pouring now and it was so dark out and the electric lights came on in the train. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and saw a steady stream of smoke emitting from his lips.

He pulled the lollipop from his mouth and his tongue was in pain. He inspected his tongue in the window and saw that a small hole was burned into his tongue.

Geo screamed and the others turned to look at him. They saw the hole in his tongue and then looked at the sucker that was still in his hand.

"Geo, did you get an acid pop?" Christie asked.

"I don't know, I didn't read the label!" Geo said.

Kaliber burst out laughing.

"What do I do!?" Geo said.

"I don't know!" Vera said, panicking. "Anybody have a Band-Aid?"

"He looks like a freakin' parsel tongue." Kaliber sniggered.

"We should find a nurse or something." Christie said trying to keep a calm mind, which wasn't easy since two of her cabin mates were panicking while the other was laughing.

"You don't need to do that." Kaliber said, calming down.

Kaliber pulled out a wand from his fatigue. He grabbed Geo's head and forced him to look at him. "Hold still," Kaliber said in a now stern voice. Without another word he waved the wand and the pain in Geo's tongue stopped.

Geo looked at his reflection in the window and saw the hole was gone.

"Those Acid pops are real bitch's man." Kaliber said as he put his wand away. "They really keep you on your toes. And if you're not careful you're gonna walk around talking like Helen Keller."

Geo was embarrassed. Once again he made a fool of himself and this was the third time Kaliber had shown him up. To make matters worse he did it in the half hour he was in the cabin. Kaliber was grinning his alligator grin at Geo as if he were large dog trying to show a smaller dog that he was the alpha male.

Geo could tell he and Kaliber were going to be rivals from the very beginning.

...

(Author's note)

 _With how life's going on for me right now I might not update for a good long time, but if I do I'll up date it about 5 chapters at a time. This is going to be a long story I'll tell you that right now. Plans for the story are that the story will be 4 years long and every month will have its own book. So that's twelve books per year. I'm not sure how long each book will be we'll figure that out as we go along. But I have high hopes for this story, there's a lot of interesting characters and storylines (at least in my opinion)_

 _I hope you come read again when the next chapter is released; when that'll be I don't know._

 _From earth with love._

 _Justagamer1_


End file.
